<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing is unexpected, not here, not now. by Mystrothedefender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465377">Nothing is unexpected, not here, not now.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender'>Mystrothedefender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Trans Male Character, tdov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Harvey have a short conversation before a doctors appointment.<br/>I planned to write something for TDOV, but my laptop was messing up and we thought it was broken but I fixed it, so now I'm uploading it now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing is unexpected, not here, not now.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward sat in the waiting room of Arkham’s medical office, trying not to make eye contact with the other people dotted throughout the room.</p><p>He wished they didn’t make you wait so publicly.</p><p>Time was they’d let you sit in the rec room or in your room and just come and collect you when the doctor was ready to see you, but due to recent budget cuts he no longer had that luxury. They couldn’t afford to have orderlies walking you from room to room.</p><p>So now once every 2 weeks he’d sit here, in the grossly uncomfortable chairs, reading grossly out of date magazines, waiting for the doctor to call him so that he could have his shot.</p><p>He was quite sure people were talking, wondering what was wrong with him, why he was here so often. He hoped to god no one had guessed why he was there.</p><p>He didn’t need that judgement, that ridicule, either from people he hated or people he liked.</p><p>“Edward,” he heard a friendly voice say from the opposite side of the room.</p><p>He looked up to see Harvey, cuffed, being escorted in.</p><p>“Don’t talk to him,” the orderly said, trying to sound commanding.</p><p>Harvey turned his head, scowled at him, and then promptly ignored his instructions, sitting down in one of the chairs. “I haven’t seen you in weeks.”</p><p>Edward nodded, frowning through confusion, “I thought you were in isolation?”</p><p>Harvey nodded in return, “I am.”</p><p>“Why exactly?” Edward asked, he had heard rumours, but who could you trust here?</p><p>“Broke someone’s arm,” Harvey shrugged, “I think…”</p><p>Edward gave a soft nod, Harvey’s memory was notoriously bad surrounding his breakdowns and outbursts, in truth the rumours may have been more trustworthy.</p><p>“And why are you out of solitary?” Edward asked.</p><p>He had never been in solitary himself, but he’d been told they wouldn’t let you out unless it was a medical emergency.</p><p>Harvey certainly didn’t look like he was having a medical emergency.</p><p>Harvey glanced at the guard. “I’m not supposed to be talking to you,” he said, a soft growl to his voice.</p><p>Edward frowned, feeling a soft swelling of angry heat filling his chest. Harvey didn’t want him to know. He’d thought they’d been getting close, become friends even. Why wouldn’t he tell him?</p><p>“Is it something bad?” he asked, unable to help himself.</p><p>Harvey let out a soft huff through his nose. “It’s none of your business,” he said, he sounded angry.</p><p>Why was he angry, Edward had only asked? A simple yes or no would suffice.</p><p>He crossed his arms, “I just want to know if I should be worried or not,” he said haughtily, “If something happens to you who am I supposed to talk to?”</p><p>“I’m sure Jonathan would be happy to talk to you,” Harvey retorted.</p><p>Edward scoffed, “That slut? You know we’d just end up fighting.”</p><p>Harvey let out a stifled chuckle. After a moment he shook his head, letting out a soft breath. “It’s nothing bad, Ed.”</p><p>Edward gave a hard nod, “Good.”</p><p>“Why are you here, anyway?”</p><p>Edward felt his face turn hot, his body stiffened a little. “Nothing bad,” he said, his voice slightly weaker.</p><p>Harvey smiled, “It’s not nice having your medical situation pried into, is it?”</p><p>Edward tutted softly, “At least I’m not acting like a baby over not telling you.”</p><p>“Are you saying that I acted like a baby?” Harvey asked.</p><p>Edward shrugged, “I didn’t say that.”</p><p>“Forgive me for not wanting to divulge personal information.”</p><p>Edward frowned, looking Harvey up and down. “Wouldn’t it be interesting if we were both hiding the same personal information.”</p><p>Harvey frowned, shifting in his chair. “I don’t have an STD,” he stated.</p><p>“Me either,” Edward responded.</p><p>Harvey nodded. “Does your… ‘personal information’ require an injection?”</p><p>“It doesn’t require them, but that’s what I’ve opted for.”</p><p>“Mine too.”</p><p>Edward felt himself start to smile, and tried to hold it back. He felt excited at the prospect of telling Harvey. He’d never felt that before.</p><p>“Every two weeks?” he asked, unable to stop excitement from leaking into his voice.</p><p>Harvey nodded.</p><p>“And it makes it easier for you to… grow facial hair, and other such things.”</p><p>Harvey nodded again.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Edward said, almost gasping, cupping a hand to his face. “I can’t believe I didn’t know.”</p><p>“That sounds like a compliment to me,” Harvey huffed, “Isn’t the idea of this that people don’t know?”</p><p>“I suppose so,” Edward nodded. “For us at least.”</p><p>“I don’t know anyone who’s open about it.”</p><p>“Wait,” Edward’s eyes widened as he filled with excited energy, “Who else do you know who’s… like us? People here?”</p><p>Harvey shook his head and shrugged, “A few of them are, I’m not in a position to name names. Did you really not know? You know almost everyone here is LGBT, right?”</p><p>“I mean,” Edward’s tone turned sheepish, “Yeah, of course I know that.”</p><p>The door to the doctor’s office opened, the noise of it making Edward jump.</p><p>“Mister Dent, come on in,” the doctor said, unaware of the conversation he’d just interrupted.</p><p>Harvey got to his feet, his movements cumbersome due to the handcuffs.</p><p>“I was here first,” Edward protested, “I’ve been waiting like half an hour.”</p><p>“You’ve been waiting 25 minutes,” the doctor corrected, “But it’s more important that Mr Dent get his treatment so he can be returned to his room promptly.”</p><p>Edward huffed, gritting his teeth slightly. He hated this doctor.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon, Ed,” Harvey said softly.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Edward grunted in answer.</p><p>He huffed and tried to settle into his chair, tried to find a comfortable position to sit in, he couldn’t find one, but he didn’t really care, he was too busy trying to think of who else he knew that might be trans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're all having a pretty bad time of it right now aren't we. I hope you're doing ok. I plan to write more while we're in lockdown, come visit me at mystrothedefender.tumblr.com and have a chat with me, give me ideas, suggest things for me to watch... I'm... so... bored.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>